


That isn't me.

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Other, arin is a sweet man, he would never, mentions of divorce, sorry ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DISCLAIMER! I respect all the grumps and what they do, the things i'm about to say in this fic are NOT TRUE. It only adds to the effect of the angst, again i respect the grumps equally. And i’m aware Arin is NOTHING like this. Y’all got that? Good, let's get ready to cry y'all.also this fic is severely outdatedi wrote this a while back so-





	That isn't me.

**Author's Note:**

> Also to not get confused, Arin in italics Is fake arin  
> and Arin is real arin. It that clear???? k let's get started

Arin had been stressed all week. With the Starbomb stuff, new merch release, grump sessions back to back. He was exhausted. He lays down on his bed and stares at the ceiling, with Suzy getting ready for bed. Suzy looks at Arin with a worried look, Suzy had been taking care of her stressed husband for the week. “Arin you feeling ok? I know you’ve been super stressed.” She says as she runs her hand across Arins cheek.

 

Arin looks at his wife with his dark brown eyes. He smiles and puts his hand over Suzys’. “I’m ok baby, maybe I’ll just sleep it off.” He says tiredly. He kisses Suzy's’ hand and smiles at her. When Suzy smiles back, she lays down next to the older man and closes her eyes. Arin turns to shut off the lamp and shuts his eyes as well. As Arin drifts off to sleep, he believes nothing can possibly make him more stressed. Or so he thought.

  
  


Arin wakes up in a completely dark room. Arin gets up as his eyes adjust to the darkness and looks around. This place has no distinctive features so Arin walks in the void for a bit, suddenly, he sees himself in the grump room. Arin looks at his copy and walks towards him but smacks his face into an invisible wall. He stumbles back and puts a hand on the wall, confused.

 

Its him, but not him. He looks exactly like Arin, wearing the same outfit he had on today. ‘I must be dreaming’ he thought. Clocks, look for clocks. He whips his head around to look at the clock they have in the room. Its normal. The clock is normal. Arin becomes more confused, you're not supposed to tell time in dreams. But arin can read it clear as day, 4:27. He snaps out of his state as the sound of the Grump Room door clicks and opens. Arins not so grump counterpart walks in, smiling as usual. Arin taps on the wall to get his attention but to no avail.

 

“Hey Arin, you ready to get some sessions in?” Dan asks as he flops down next to him o the couch.  _ Arin  _ looks at him with this moody look on his face.

 

“Sure. Whatever.” He says in this flat tone. Dan looks at him with a slightly offended look. 

 

“You ok there bud? You seem angry.” Danny says as he puts his hand on  _ Arins _ shoulder.  _ Arin  _ swats his hand off and looks at him.

 

“Why don’t you mind your own business Dan.”  _ Arin  _ spat at Dan. Arin looks on is slight fear, banging on the wall to get their attention, again to no avail. Dan looks at  _ Arin _ shocked.  

 

“Jeez Arin, i just wanna see if you’re ok.” Dan says quietly, obviously hurt. 

“Well maybe you shouldn't be so fucking sensitive, did you ever think of that?”

“Arin what the fuck man? Why are you being such a dick?!” Dan says louder, sitting up straighter.

Arin pounds of the wall in terror as this goes down. “Dan!! Thats not me!! Dan!!” The man yells in desperation. He knows it won’t work, but he has to try.

_ Arin  _ stands up to make him look taller. “Really?! You need to grow the FUCK up Dan! You're such a baby sometimes. You’re so childish, naming your band Ninja Sex Party?? You need to actually act your age.”  _ Arin _ yells at the older man, who stands up as well.   
  
“Act my age?! You’re a 32 year old man who still laughs at fart jokes!! And you have the fucking audacity to tell ME to grow up? Look in the mirror you fucking prick!” They’re both yelling now. Arin can’t believe whats happening. This can’t be real but it feels so real.

“Oh shut the fuck up! If anything, you should look in the mirror! If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn't be as famous as you are now! In fact, i don't need you! I can continue this channel all on my fucking own. You're just a useless prop. I was just using you. Now that i have what i have, you’re just useless. I could have easily let you go years ago, but i kept you around to boost my fame. How does it feel to know that you're just some object?” Dan just stands there in awe. Is he. Is he crying? Sure enough he was, small tears run down his face as he stands there with fist shaking and eyes crying.

Arin kept hitting the wall with his fists and yelling. That isn’t him. He needs to tell Dan that. Dan runs out the Grump room, wiping his eyes. Ross walks in the Grump Room confused on why Dan ran out. Arin bangs harder, hoping at least Ross would hear him, but no luck.

“Hey Arin, is Dan ok? He was crying and i was trying to ask him-”

“He’s fine. He’s just being a bitch.”  _ Arin  _ says as he runs his fingers through his hair. Ross looks at him with wide eyes. 

“Woah Arin, calm down.” Ross says to  _ Arin.  _ This fires his fuse again.

“Really? Now you’re on my back to? Fucking hell.” He says angrily.

“Arin seriously, chill out.” Ross tries to calm  _ Arin  _ down.

 

“Stop!! You’re not me, stop this! Please!” He feels his eyes blurring up with tears, what's going on, who put him here? Where is he? Why is he here? He just wants to gets out. His fists hurt from hitting the wall but he doesn't care. He just wants someone to hear him. He feels weak, he wants to throw up, his face is wet with tears. He doesn't even know what he’s yelling anymore.

“Why don’t you shut up Ross? You seriously need to.”  _ Arin  _ steps closer to Ross, which makes Ross back up. Was he gonna hit him? Yell? Leave?

“Arin. What's gotten into you?”  Ross says slightly scared. 

“What's gotten into me? Whats gotten into  _ you _ ?! You draw monster anime girls for a living. How much of a virgin are you?”  _ Arin  _ spits at Ross. Ross looks at  _ Arin,  _ insulted. 

“Excuse me? I was married!”

“So? You got divorced. She LEFT you, and i can see why. You’re such a loser, you don’t have a real job and you’re 31. Not to mention you’re so skinny, i could literally break your arm right here right now. So why don’t you go the fuck away. I regret EVER meeting you.” Ross looks at  _ Arin  _ in distraught. How could he say that? Arin is helpless, he just wants to strangle that bastard. That  _ Arin  _ will pay for what he did. 

Ross just leaves the Grump Room in silence. Suddenly, the scene changes and  _ Arin  _ is at his house. Oh no. No, this can’t be happening. This isn't what he think it is, is it?

_ Arin  _ walks into the house and shuts the door hard. Suzy turns to  _ Arin  _ with a smile.

Arin bangs so hard that he thought his hands would bleed, but he doesnt care He doesn’t want this to happen. 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE! STOP! DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO HER!” He shouts as he slams the wall, but again to no avail. 

“Hey honey! How were the sessions?” Suzy asks lovingly.  _ Arin  _ glares at Suzy, but turns to her.

“Fine.”  _ Arin  _ says flatly. 

“You ok? You’ve been awfully violent, Ross called and told me.” This was the start of something horrible.

“They’re just being pansies, and when i say i'm fine. I’m fine.” Suzy can tell this isn’t true, she lived with him and known him for a long time. 

“I can tell you’re l-”

 

_ Arin  _ snaps.

“I swear to fucking god!! First Dan, then Ross, now you!? Are you trying to write a story about my fucking life? Why can’t everyone mind their business!” He slams his fist on the table. Suzy stands back in fear.

“A-Arin im so-” She was cut off by  _ Arin  _ staring at her. His dark eyes pierce her lighter ones. 

“Sorry? You’re fucking sorry? Sorry isn’t gonna fucking cut it. You’re fucking disgusting. I mean look at you, you’ve let yourself go. I can’t believe you're my wife, why did we even get married? I should’ve left you when i had that chance.” Tears fall down Suzy's delicate face. Hurt turns into anger as she gets in Arins face.

“I’ve let myself go?! Look in the mirror dickhead! If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even be as happy as you are now. I could easily find a better man than you Arin Hanson!!! I can’t fucking believe i actually married your sorry ass!” She pulls off the ring on her finger and looks at Arin with hurt eyes. “Take your ring!! I never needed it! I NEVER loved you, fuck you!” Suzy storms off and Arin hears a door slam.

Arin drops to his knees, tears cover his face. He can’t do anything but cry. His throat is tight as he sobs loudly, he had lost all hope.  _ Arin  _ turns to Arin and walks towards him, looking at the broken man through the wall, smirking.

Arin looks up at the monster. He can’t feel nothing rage as he shoots up to his feet and punches the wall where  _ Arin  _ stares at him. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! I’LL FUCKING MURDER YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” All he can do is shout and scream.  _ Arin  _ just laughs and walks away as everything goes to black. Arin justs drops to his knees and screams with tears dripping onto his pants. His head hurts, but he doesn’t care, he wants to get out. 

He wants out.

He wants to g-

  
  


“SUZY!!” Arin yells as he sits up in bed, horrified. Arin was out of it, his face was covered in tears. Suzy wakes up and looks at Arin.

“Arin! Arin are you ok?! What's wrong?!” Arin just turns to Suzy and pulls her into a tight hug, still crying. Suzy hugs him back while rubbing his back, kissing his head. Arin is shaking, is this real?

“Im sorry. I’m sorry i’m sorry i’m so sorry. Suzy i’m so sorry please don’t be m-” 

 

“Arin, Arin baby calm down. I’m here, i’m here for you. What are you sorry for?” Suzy asks Arin in a calm voice. Arin looks up at Suzy, with Suzy wiping his face. Arin sits up and tells Suzy everything.

  
  
  


“Oh my god. That’s awful.” Suzy says as she strokes his long silky brunette and blond hair. 

“Yeah, it is. I was so scared, i thought i lost Dan, i thought i lost Ross, i thought…..i thought i lost you.” He says with his voice quivering. He embraces Suzy again and Suzy wraps her arms around him again. “I never wanna lose you.”

“I know Arin, i know, and you never will” Suzy lays down with Arin clinging onto her. “Lets get some sleep babe, its 2 am.” Arin nods an lays his head on her chest. Suzy smiles as they both fall back asleep. He was ok. She was ok. Everything is ok.

Things were gonna be ok.


End file.
